


A Demon Reborn

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020



Series: Ego Fics [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Anti being a jerk as always, #I am back, #this is just a little thing, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020
Summary: After finishing one of his evening assignments Jackie receives a mysterious call.But nothing is as it seems, as he is too late to find out.
Series: Ego Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736605
Kudos: 3





	A Demon Reborn

The sky was dark. 

So dark that even the greatest hero in existence, whose real name was kept in secrecy but whose alias was well known as "Jackieboy Man" had to squint and switch on a battered yet still working torch to look around his surroundings.

He had been called here, that was all he knew. No note, no call, nothing. It was just an instinct that he felt that he had to go there, to see who needed saving, for that was his main goal.

After what seemed like forever, the sky seemed to go alive with forks of lightning that arched across the dark sky, the deafening booms of thunder not even affecting him, even though he did slightly flinch.

But he was not afraid. Heroes like him are not supposed to be scared.

Even over the loud arguing of the storm, he was still able to hear a faint crackling, piercing and uncomfortable on the ear. Wincing, he soon tensed up as a familiar cackle echoes across the surroundings, his hand reaching to wrap around the hilt of his trusty whip if he needed to use it. 

He squints again before he sees the slim, broad figure associated with the revered and feared demon himself in the distance approaching him with a speed some would not even distinguish to be human, his form glitching violently now and again. 

As for the cause of this heightened glitching, Jackie thought that it was just the excitement the puppetmaster was feeling towards being able to play with his puppet once again. 

But, as fear started to creep up on him in the darkest depths of his mind, he only had to look up at a blinding flash of lightning, time seeming to slow down as his eyes flick down to stare into a pair of gleaming green-black ones with rays of yellow, fangs bared in a savage grin before pain stabbed into his vision and darkness settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fanfic in like ... ever smh.
> 
> With that said, here's something to celebrate the new decade ... ish.


End file.
